The Division
by R922
Summary: Chaos as fallen on the city of Manhatten following the green flu outbreak and now, Undead roam the streets of this once great city. Ethan, One of the few remaining agent left in the division must survive against waves of these mindless abominations. But he will soon find that not all infected are as mindless as he originally thought. -rewriting-


Hello, this is my first attempt at writing a story so I'm sorry if it sucks but I hope I can put the story I have in my head into words well enough to make this enjoyable. Any advice on how I could improve my writing would be awesome :D but enough of my shit on to the story. Any reviews would be awesome

* * *

Boots clicked against the snowy pavement as he ran through the destroyed streets of lower Manhattan. Behind him was a small group of infected, arms stretched out toward the fleeing agent as he ran for his life. It had been 2 weeks since the official outbreak of the green flu and the city was now in a state of anarchy. He was activated along with his fellow agent in hopes of returning this city to order but this disease was more than they could handle. Fatigue was starting to set in as he felt himself begin to slow down, The group behind him getting closer. Looking around he saw the door of a butcher shop. It was open a crack but it was enough for him. He ran toward the door bursting into the small meat shop before turning and slamming his weight into the door holding to hold it shut. Loud screeches and growls sounded from outside followed by many impacts against the door's frame. The door started to creak open with each hit from the outside. The agent held against the door but found it difficult to keep it closed. The ground under him had become slick from the melted snow of his boots leaving him with no traction to push back. As the door was about to give gunshots erupted in the distance, followed by the screams of the group outside. Footsteps rang out muffled by the door as he dropped to his knee using the door to support his weight. Countless days without food or sleep were beginning to take their toll. His legs felt like heavy while the sounds of his labored breath filled the small shop. After taking a moment to catch his breath he rose to his feet still using the door to support his weight. The gunfire in the distance died down leaving him with the steady sound of his breathing. Taking a step back away from the door revealed the damage done by the infected. It was dented in many locations making it almost impossible to close the door. He had to find something to bar the door with something sturdy. Looking around the small shop he spied a wooden pallet leaning against a large metal door at the back of the shop. As he walked to the back of the shop a muffled screech reached his ears. Pulling his sidearm from its holster he aimed toward the large metal door. The muffled screech came from beyond the fridge like door. Moving the pallet out of the way he pulled the handle of the fridge like door causing it to pop open. As it did the smell rotten meat filled the room. Through the door were a flight of metal steps leading to the basement. As he stepped down the staircase a much louder screech echoed up the staircase. Once he reached the bottom he found himself in the basement of the butcher shop. Light shined through the slit like windows on the roof illuminating the room. Conveyor belts lined the walls of the large room. To the right sat a large meat grinder, Chucks of human remains lined the conveyor system. Next to the large grinder were two revolving doors. In the middle of the room sat a bunch of large hanging meat hooks. Hanging by her wrists from one of the large hooks was a woman. She had on a dark red hoodie followed by a pair of black jeans and combat boots. Looking at her hand he saw that they were both bound to the meat hook holding her in place. She struggled to free herself from the restraints as a large man busted into the room from the revolving doors. The large man wore a bloodied white apron while wielding a large cleaver. At the sight of the man, the woman screeched loudly again leaving a slight ring in his ears. The man seeming unfazed walked over to the hanging woman who began to squirm frantically. Realizing now what was about to happen he snapped his pistol toward the large man.

"STOP!" He yelled, stepping into the room keeping his weapon trained on the large man.

"Put the knife down and step back sir." He ordered as both the large man and hanging woman turn their attention toward the agent. The man had a large grin plastered on his face as he locked eyes with the agent

"OH MY! FINALLY A PAYING CUSTOMER! SO WHAT CUT CAN I GET FOR YOU TODAY?" he bellowed before roughly grabbing the hanging woman leg. He yanked her leg toward him causing her to scream in pain.

"Sir! Release the woman and put the weapon down I will not ask again!" The agent yelled switching the safety off his pistol.

"PERFECT CHOICE THE LEGS DO HOLD THE MOST MEAT!" He yelled ignoring the agent's words while raising the cleaver over his head.

The agent took his shot clipping the large man in his shoulder forcing him to release his hold on her leg. He looked down at his injured arm then back to the agent across from him.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW ALL MY MEATS ARE PRIME CUTS AND I WON'T HAVE YOU SOIL MY REPUTATION!" He screamed chucking his clever toward the agent. The clever moved faster than the agent could and found itself embedded into his forearm. He felt his whole right hand go numb as his weapon fell from his limp grasp. Before he could pull the large blade free the large man closed the distance. He took hold of the clever in his arm and yanked it free. Pain shot through his arm as a large gash was left in his arm. The butcher then slammed his brick sized fist into the agent's chest sending him flying on the conveyed. The force from the impact winded him as he tried to pull himself from off the conveyer belt.

"HERE LET ME SHOW YA HOW FRESH MY MEAT IS!" he yelled once more switching the button on the meat grinder causing turn on. Looking up he saw the mechanical teeth of the meat grinder and started to panic. Using his good arm he tried to free himself from the butchers grasps but couldn't match his strength. The grinder whirled loudly above him as he inched closer to the bloodied grinder. Placing both hands on the man's arm he pushed up with all his force in a vague attempt to free himself. The butcher laughed and was about to speak when his words were cut off by a loud screech. Before the large man could react something slammed into him. The impact caused him to trip over the plug that powered meat grinder. The loud machine powered down as the agent rolled off the conveyor slamming onto the tiled floor. The butchers gurgled scream caused him to look up from his prone position. Atop the large man was the red hooded woman from before. Her claw like hands was visible now no longer hidden by the restraints. She screeched loudly before tearing into the large man's stomach. He reached up in an attempt to remove her from atop him but when his hand came close to her mouth she bit into it. Snapping her head back she tore his hand off causing him to tilt his head back screaming in pain. Spitting the hand from her mouth she leaned in and chomped down onto his exposed neck. She bit down hard and pulled back leaving a large hole in his throat. His body shook violently as blood sprayed from his neck. The agent watched in horror as the woman tilted her head back and swallowed, proceeding to push her hands under the man's ribs. The loud crack of what must have been the man's ribs echoed through the room as she pried his chest open. Blood pooled under the large man as his body fell limp, his face frozen with the expression of pain and fear. Forcing himself up he stood on his knees as the hooded woman then dug her hands into the dead man's chest. After a few moments of digging, she pulled out a large pulsating ball of flesh and sunk her teeth into it. As she tore into the corps under her the sleeve of her hoodie lowered. Wrapped around her wrist was a bright orange glowing watch. It was the signature trademark for any division agent. His heart dropped when he realized that the woman currently devouring the man in front of him was once a fellow agent. Looking down blood poured from the deep cut left by the clever. Clasping his gloved hand around wound he squeezed hard attempting to staunch the flow of blood. A low growl ahead caused him to stiffen. Looking up his eyes met with the infected agent. She was crouched supporting most her weight with her hands. Her teeth were bare while blood dripped from chin onto the floor below. He let go of his arm and reached for the knife he had on his vest but as his hand wrapped around the blades handle she plowed into him. Both of her clawed hands dug into his shoulders as she pinned him to the floor. Pulling the knife free he attempted to stab her when a clawed hand wrapped around his wrist. She turned her head to his injured arm inspecting the damage for a few seconds before turned her gaze at him her eyes hidden by the darkness of the hood. She lowered her face inches from his let out an ear splitting screech showing off the rows of shark like teeth that lined the inside of her mouth. Releasing her hold on him she jumped up to one of the slit like windows of the basement. She grabbed hold of the edge and tore the window from its frame. Glancing back she glared at the agent one last time before crawled through the opening. The agent's chest felt tight as a light sheen of sweat covered his face. His breaths came out as pants while his fingers grew cold and clammy. Dropping the knife he wrapped hand back over the wound as blood flowed between his fingers. His grip was much weaker than before do to the amount of blood he already lost. He had to move knowing that if he fell asleep he would bleed to death. Using all his strength he tried to sit up only to fall back down as the room slowly began to spin. His mouth felt dry as his vision started to blur. Movement near the destroyed window caused him to weakly turn his head. A glowing orange ring followed by a shadowy figure slowly crept through the opening landing on the tiled floor across from him. It came back and now he was in no state to defend himself. A small grin flashed across his face as his grip became weak and his arms fell to their sides. At least it won't get the satisfaction of killing me he told himself as his eyes slid closed.

* * *

Landing back onto the tiled floor hooded infected peered up toward the agent. His body laid limp as she crawled over toward him. Once next to him she grabbed his bloodied arm and lifted it up inspecting the wound that she had seen earlier. The clever cut clean through his ulna and considering the amount of blood pouring from the wound it must have severed an artery. Reaching into the pocket of her hoodie she pulled out a packet of hemostatic powder. Tearing the top off she poured the powder into his wound and watched as it started to absorb the flow of blood. Reaching down into her back pocket she pulled out a dirty roll of gauze, tightly wrapping it around his arm. A small amount of blood seeped through the bandage she gently lowered his arm and stared at him. He wore a dark green hat that was covered by his gray hoodie. Wrapped around his hoodie was a protective vest. The vest was worn in a few places and had a few empty magazine pouches. Covering his legs were a pair of knee pads and cargo pants. The pants ended tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Looking back up to his face she saw a freshly scabbed over the scar that stood out against his bronze skin. The scar ran from under his nose around to the top of his ear. Reaching out she gently trace her hand over his face feeling how clammy his skin felt. He needed rest but this area isn't safe she thought as she turned her head back toward the large man she had killed. She had woke up tied to that hook and was sure to meet her end if not for the agent's interaction. Turning back to the injured agent she grabbed the sides of his vest and hoisted him over her shoulder. Turning back to the window she hopped through it landing into the alley next to the building. Crouching down she jumped up bouncing off the walls of the until she was able to clear the top of the building. From here she soared from rooftop to rooftop following the familiar scent she marked as her nest. The virus had changed her in many ways. She could see in pitch black and her sense of smell rivaled that of a hound dog. Her legs could kick through stone and her claws were sharp enough to shred steel. But that power came with a price she found herself craving fresh meat. She could control her urges for a time but not forever the seen at the butcher shop was evidence of that. Propelling herself up she landed on the balcony of an apartment building. The apartment was high enough for her not to worry about the mindless infected that roamed the streets below. Walking to the familiar glass door she used her clawed finger to unlock the door and slide it open. Walking in she slid the door closed and looked around. To her right was a large living room with a couch TV and coffee table. Connected to the living room was a small kitchen that leads to the barricaded front door of her apartment. To the left sat the master bedroom that connected to the bathroom. The apartment belonged to her before the outbreak. After she escaped the CERA research lab this was the only place she could think of where she would be safe. Walking to her bed and gently laid the sleeping agent onto it. Once on the bed, she removed his bag and his boots laying them on the side of the bed. She opened his small bag dumping its contents out onto the floor. The bag was empty only containing a half full water bottle and a few empty food cans. Looking back up to him she saw the ID band wrapped around his arm. Reaching out she took the card from out the slot on his arm looked over it. The card displayed his name, age, and blood type. His name was Ethan White.

"...E...E-grr." She attempted to say but found it difficult. The infection had altered her vocal cords making speech difficult. She was about to attempt the name again when a loud growl echoed through the room. She spun around thinking one of her kin had broken into her home when the growl came once more. This time it came from the man sleeping on her bed. She turned and stared at him for a moment when it clicked. He's going to need food when he wakes up. Tucking the card into her pocket she grabbed his bag making her way back to the balcony door. She slid the door open stepping back out onto the balcony before closing it. She locked it the hopped onto the ledge pulling the card from her pocket. She read the name in her head over and over again as jumped down to the darkened streets below. She grabbed a nearby streetlight and used it to propel herself forward as she flew the air. After an hour of searching, she landed in front of a convenience store. The store was run down and had a crudely made sign that read 'FREE FOOD' placed under the windows. The windows themselves were busted and replaced large wood planks. Tightening her grip on the bag she stepped through the shattered glass door into the store. The store was stripped clean, It was expected due to the riots that followed the outbreak. Walking deeper into the store she stumbled across an oddly stacked pile of cans. They were positioned in a pyramid at the very back of the store. This put her on edge someone placed these cans like this for a reason. Confirming her suspicions to the far right of the room was a small pile of naked corpses. Each body suffered from bullet wounds. The smell of fresh musk and blood filled her senses causing her to snap down into a low crawl. She quickly slid behind one of the deep freezers using it for cover. The darkness of the shop helped hide her location as 3 armed figures stepped into the shop.

"You sure you saw someone walk in here." she heard one say

"Yes now keep ya fucking voice down before ya tip em off. " A deeper voice replied.

Peeking up slowly she was able to clearly see the three men as they cautiously made their way through the store. The three figures were dressed in orange jumpsuits covered with correctional jackets. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as a low growl escaped her causing the three armed figures to freeze. She recognized their outfits, they belonged to convicts of Rikers island. When the outbreak started the guards on the island became understaffed. With the inmate's numbers outnumbering the guards they rioted killing the guards. Their leader a crazed woman named Larae Barrett banded them together under one name 'The Rikers. During the evacuations, they terrorized the Joint Task Force. Their hindrance cost the lives of many good men and woman including the lives of her fellow agents. She felt her lips twitch as the gnawing feeling in her stomach returned. She was hungry, so very hungry. One of them walked right in front her unaware of her presence due to the darkness that cloaked her. Just as she was about to pounce a loud knock echoed from the front of the building.

"What in the fuck!" A feminine voice yelled as all three turned their attention to the stores front. The strong smell of gas flooded her senses giving her a slight headache. As she turned toward the door she was able to get a good look at the three Rikers. The one that had just spoken was female. She had a high powered rifle in her hands and hooded cape pulled over her face. The man who was passed her had a bandanna on his head and was armed with a police shotgun. The large man in the middle was by far the most heavily armored. He was in a full suit of riot armor and wielded a large M60 light machine gun. Across his arm was a small white X and hanging from his hip were a bunch of severed fingers. All three had their weapons aimed at a man that stood at the store's entrance. The man wore a green SDNY hoodie and was armed with a green clipboard. Duct tape wrapped around his arm and legs keeping his gloves and boots firmly in place. Attached to his hip was a rather large pistol and covering his face was a large gas mask. She studied the letters on his hoodie for a moment before remembering what they stood for. Sanitation Department of New York. When the infection first started the sanitation workers were used to collect the remains of those infected. Many of the workers lost their loved ones while they worked their extended shifts. The only way finding out about their deaths when they did their rounds to pick up corpses. When the government ordered the evacuation of the island the sanitation workers refused to leave. A man named Joe Forro united the workers and vowed to save their city by any means necessary. Calling themselves the Cleaners they started burning away the infection along with all those connected to the virus. She felt a chill travel up her spine as she recalled the warning some of her kin gave her about those men. She had to leave now before more showed up. Using the opportunity she quietly moved toward the pile of canned goods and proceeded to shove them into her bag while the group argued behind her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the Riker asked leveling his shotgun at the sanitation workers chest. The workers mask hid any facial features he might have shown as he calmly jotted down something on his clipboard before looking up at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice muffled by his large mask.

The Rikers just looked at one another before the masked man spoke up again.

"Where are you from? How did you get here?" He asked again tapping his pen onto his clipboard.

"Hay were the ones who should be asking that asshole." The shotgunner snarled. The large man hefted his gun toward the sanitation worker as the woman took her position on top a few wood crates.

"You're on Riker's turf so drop ya shit and we might let ya live" The large one ordered.

The masked man just reached up to the portable radio on his shoulder spoke into it. His words were incoherent to the group due to the mask covering his face. Releasing his hold on the device he looked toward the group of cons before speaking.

"You three stay put." He said walking out of the store disappearing behind the cover of the boarded up window. The sound of an engine blared outside as large garbage truck pulled in front of the store. Four armed men stepped out from the large truck. They wore all black hazmat suits and reflective vests armed with flamethrowers. The moment they stepped off the truck the convicts opened fire causing them to dive forward igniting their flamethrowers. One began setting fire to the building while the other three waited at the entrance. Stuffing the as can into her bag she attached it to her back before turning to the battle behind her. The only way out of that store was currently blocked by the battling factions. Normally she would have waited until they killed each other off before making her escape. But that plan was dashed when the building started to catch fire. Now she was stuck and had to wait for an opening to dash out of the smokey building.

"Those assholes are gonna burn us!" The woman coughed out as the smoke began to build in the small room.

"N-NO FUCKING WAY IM DYING IN HERE!" The shotgunner screamed as he ran through through the door to escape the flames. As he passed the threshold of the store's entrance he was set ablaze by the three men waiting outside.

"Fuck you assholes are gonna pay!" The large man screamed as he pulled a grenade from the large bag on his back, chucking it toward the entrance. The explosion tore open a large hole in the front of the store while also gaining the attention of a nearby hoard. Seeing the large opening and hearing the screams of her mindless kin off in the distance she took her opening. Using the wall behind her she propelled her forward dashing through the smoke filled store. The smoke fogged her vision pain shot through her back and arm. Jumping through the large hole she latched onto a streetlight and scaled to its top. Rounds bounced off the metal pole as she reached the top causing her to look down. There she saw one of the masked men had switched his flamethrower for an automatic rifle.

"You're spreading the disease" She heard him yell through his mask as he fired upon her. As she turned to jump away she felt a burning pain shoot through her leg causing her to howl loudly as she slammed into the edge of the roof she jumped to. Pulling herself over she grabbed her leg and inspected the large wound that was above her knee. Her leg was on fire but she pushed the pain aside bringing herself up and jumped off toward the next building. As she jumped she watched below as the hoard slammed into the small store overrunning it within seconds. She knew that whoever left inside would be dead by morning and if needed she could come back if her hunger surged again. After a few hours of bouncing on her injured leg, she dragged herself back to her apartment. Sliding open the door she weakly crawled in closing it behind her. She forced herself up unclipping the bag around her chest letting it fall to the floor. Her legs ached as she limped toward her bed. The agent didn't move from where she left him but the slow rise and fall of his chest assured her he was still alive. Plopping onto the empty side of the bed she slowly pulled her legs up into a ball whimpering as pain shot through her body. Opening her mouth she let out a loud yawn before nestling into the soft confines of the mattress letting sleep take her.


End file.
